


Содомит и извращенец

by Crazy_Maestro, fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)



Series: Мини R-NC17_2017 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, АУ, Кайло двадцать три, Цикл: Дареному генералу в зубы не смотрят, кентавр Хакс, крэк, он влюблен и несчастен, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017
Summary: Кайло, наверное, извращенцем не был, просто хотел быть ближе к прекрасному. Один раз он продвинулся в своем желании настолько, что прекрасное почувствовало его ладонь у себя на заднице. И это уже совсем не лезло ни в какие рамки.





	Содомит и извращенец

**К** айло привычно проверил блокировку двери несколько раз и опустился на колени у постели. Он ухватился зубами за кончик туго слезавшей перчатки, уже голой рукой стащил вторую и пошарил под кроватью. Снова стало стыдно за себя — но он справился. Ничего такого он не делал, а помечтать иногда позволялось даже ему. И никто об этом не знал, это тоже важно. Мысленно повторив это себе, Кайло вытащил на свет небольшой кожаный кейс. Тот со щелчком открылся.  
  
Сколько уже прошло, несколько месяцев? Кайло провел пальцами по грубоватой щетине одной из щеток и достал ее из углубления. За каким криффом он вообще заказывал этот набор? Хорошо хоть о содержимом посылки никому не сообщили. Он слишком отчетливо представлял себе, кто и что конкретно сказал бы о таких пристрастиях.  
  
Сейчас у него уже прилично всего накопилось. Этот набор с инструментами — разнообразными щетками и губками, в основном, — несколько пар ногавок и даже, ну, седло. Но его он как распаковал, так больше ни разу к нему не прикоснулся.  
  
Если все остальное еще можно было при самом замечательном стечении обстоятельств представить в хоть каком-то отношении к Хаксу, то под седлом тот отказывался ходить даже в фантазиях. Один раз сломал Кайло нос копытом во сне. Это, конечно, неимоверно злило: как у него вообще хватало наглости так безобразно себя вести в мечтах Кайло? Словно мало было презрительного фырканья днем.  
  
Узнай он, наверняка назвал бы Кайло извращенцем.  
  
Хотя тот тоже иногда задавался этим вопросом. Но все-таки окончательным и бесповоротным извращенцем себя считать не мог — он и думал-то только о всяких ни к чему не обязывающих глупостях. Почему бы ему хоть раз не заменить личного адъютанта Хакса и не поухаживать за ним, например. Он бы освободил туго затянутый по уставу хвост, расплел и расчесал его. У Кайло, правда, не было большого опыта в уходе за экуитами: как-то не довелось Люку их учить. Ну и интерес к ним проснулся тоже недавно.  
  
Все Хакс виноват.  
  
Он сам по себе был личностью незаурядной, Кайло бы уважал и ненавидел его так же сильно, будь тот человеком. А он оказался экуитом — и это как минимум позволяло ему смотреть на Кайло свысока во время споров. И во все остальное время. И все равно каждый раз, когда он проходился по мостику или нарочито медленно гарцевал мимо Кайло, становилось немного не по себе. Мать прививала ему любовь к эстетике, отец — к точным, слаженным механизмам. Такое чувство, что Хакс воплощал в себе и то, и другое.  
  
Так что Кайло, наверное, извращенцем не был, просто хотел быть ближе к прекрасному. Один раз он продвинулся в своем желании настолько, что прекрасное почувствовало его ладонь у себя на заднице. И это уже совсем не лезло ни в какие рамки. Вскоре Кайло заказал по голонету первый экуитский набор по уходу за телом. Это была своего рода терапия — доставать по очереди щетки, продевать в них руки и представлять Хакса. Даже помогало, кажется. С одной стороны — со второй, короткая экуитская шерсть очень приятно чувствовалась под рукой, а кожа была почти горячей. Если бы предоставился еще один шанс коснуться Хакса, Кайло бы им точно воспользовался.  
  
Он оперся спиной о кровать и снова представил самую любимую свою фантазию: Хакс лежит, растянувшись, на низкой постели, дремлет и, самое главное, позволяет Кайло медленно водить мягкой щеткой по соловым бокам. Кайло много читал об экуитах — теперь. Ему бы польстило, если бы Хакс, наверное, еще более подозрительный, чем его собратья, был не против присутствия Кайло в своей каюте. Можно было бы поговорить с ним о чем-нибудь, только тихо – и не спорить. О любимых книгах, например. Или еде. Должна же у Хакса быть любимая еда — не та бурда, которой их здесь кормят.  
  
Резкий звук встроенного в дверь коммуникатора заставил Кайло подскочить. Кайло захлопнул крышку кейса, пинком отправил его обратно под кровать и открыл, выждав еще несколько секунд.  
  
— Магистр, сэр, — адъютант Хакса — Кайло все еще не помнил его фамилию — вытянулся в струнку. — Полковник просит напомнить вам, что завтра у вас совместный смотр войск. Нужно явиться за полчаса до начала, сэр.  
  
Он на мгновение опустил глаза и тут же снова поднял их, вперившись Кайло в грудь.  
  
— Передайте полковнику, что я в курсе. Ваше появление здесь было необязательно, — не удержался тот, незаметно спрятав руки за спиной. Бездна.  
  
Адъютант отсалютовал и зашагал прочь, явно довольный тем, что не пришлось задерживаться дольше. Кайло заблокировал дверь и тихо выругался. Он сделал шаг к кровати, взъерошил свободной рукой волосы и стянул со второй ремень щетки. Сама щетка полетела в стену.  
  
Оставалось надеяться, что у адъютанта хватит мозгов не проговориться.  
  


***

  
На самом деле смотры войск Кайло любил не меньше Хакса. Слаженно марширующие солдаты, готовые идти в бой хоть с плаца, выглядели внушительно. Но сегодня он слишком нервничал, чтобы наслаждаться зрелищем. И в очередной раз радовался шлему на голове.  
  
Хакс к его приходу невозмутимо стоял на своем месте. Он коротко кивнул Кайло — и тот незаметно выдохнул. Кажется, адъютант ему ни о чем таком не докладывал. Можно было расслабиться на время.  
  
Соловые бока мерно вздымались и опускались. Еще и еще раз. Стянутая лентой репица будто бы подрагивала иногда.   
  
И вообще-то Кайло следовало наблюдать за штурмовиками. Он крепко сжал зубы, злясь на себя, и отвел от Хакса взгляд. Щеки снова горели, и это было абсолютно непозволительно. Что бы Учитель ему сказал?   
  
Некоторое время Кайло развлекал себя тем, что придумывал варианты ответов Сноука, один другого лучше. Лидировало пока, правда, выразительное молчание, полное терпеливого осуждения. Впрочем, Кайло его не винил — он и себе-то толком ничего из этого объяснить не мог, не то что кому-то другому. И от этого все внутри закипало.  
  
В какой-то момент ему отчетливо показалось, что на него смотрят. Кайло чуть повернул голову — Хакс действительно наблюдал за ним краем глаза. Правда, поняв, что его на этом поймали, он немедленно переключил свое внимание на штурмовиков.   
  
Кайло постарался откинуть панику в сторону. Под ложечкой противно засосало — может быть, мальчишка все же ляпнул что-то Хаксу? И он теперь презрительно размышляет над тем, что ему с таким нежелательным вниманием делать? Или… может, не презрительно. Может…  
  
Он досадливо вздохнул, так сильно, что вокодер уловил звук и превратил его в тихое шипение. Но Хакс даже бровью не повел. Стоял себе. Лицо снова будто закаменело, и что-то распознать по нему стало невозможно. И почему он смотрел на Кайло?   
  
До конца смотра было еще далеко, а напряжение внутри только увеличивалось. Необходимо было что-то сделать, принять какие-то меры, выяснить — пока Кайло не лопнул от сдерживаемой энергии. И сделать он мог пока только одно. Очень аккуратно Кайло потянулся к его сознанию и, не встретив ожидаемого сопротивления, коснулся мыслей Хакса.  
  
Сердце на несколько мгновений рухнуло куда-то вниз, а по телу пробежала волна знакомого жара. Не такого он ждал. Нет. Отнюдь.  
  
Хакс лениво размышлял о сексе — об их совместном. О том, как могли пахнуть волосы Кайло и о том, какой он был на ощупь. И что бы он сказал, прогнись Хакс в пояснице и выполни он одно из своих упражнений на растяжку. В голове немедленно возник образ — Хакс, в одной простой серой майке, припадал в тренировочном зале на запястья передних ног. Тянул спину, обмахиваясь свободным от ленты хвостом. Вставал на дыбы и бил по полу копытами. Эти мысли были полны самолюбованием — но Кайло не мог его за это винить. Хакс наверняка не раз видел себя в зеркало.  
  
Тот переходил от одной мысли к другой и остановился в конце концов на своей же каюте. В ней было просторнее и тише. В ней было бы приятнее слушать чужие стоны. Кайло неслышно охнул, увидев, как Хакс медленно раздевается. Очень буднично, неспешно. В его фантазии Кайло стоял рядом, и, когда Хакс милостиво прилег, сам расстегнул его рубашку. Коснулся теплой кожи, провел вниз по ребрам, к пупку, и еще ниже, туда, где кожа сменялась короткой жестковатой шерстью. Хакс позволил ему гладить себя, но даже не коснулся его в ответ — и Кайло, забывшись, чуть не спросил, почему. Но эта картина сменилась другой, и дыхание на миг перехватило. Кайло увидел себя лежащим лицом в одну из подушек Хакса, и тот медленно разрабатывал его, добавляя один за другим пальцы и свободной рукой мягко давя ему на поясницу. Он довольно щурился и улыбался самому себе. Кайло молча сглотнул слюну.  
  
Хакс сам лег на спину — для него, — и Кайло увидел наконец его член. Крупнее человеческого, большой и толстый, скрытый до этого от быстрых и стыдливых косых взглядов. Кайло смотрел на него, желая одновременно и отвернуться, и узнать больше. Хакс любил стонать во время секса? Он бы назвал его по имени, кончая?   
  
Он поманил его к себе, и Кайло почти шагнул навстречу. Тот, другой Кайло ведь так и сделал. Обхватил член Хакса рукой, провел вверх и вниз — влажно блеснула смазка. Начал опускаться, очень медленно и, кажется, неуверенно. Когда внутрь вошла головка, он коротко вскрикнул и часто задышал. Закусил нижнюю губу. И насадился до середины, опять не удержавшись от стона. Хаксу хотелось, чтобы он начал двигаться. Таким Кайло нравился ему. Тот приподнялся и опустился вновь. И еще раз. И еще…  
  
Кайло позорно сбежал прочь из чужой головы. Он сам не понял, как успел зайти настолько далеко. Понял лишь, почему. Наверное, теперь ему вряд ли хватит набора с экуитскими инструментами. Да и здоровый сон представлялся уже перспективой довольно туманной. Надо было… для начала неплохо было бы перевести дыхание. И добраться до каюты. Ему было, что обдумать.  
  
Когда смотр кончился, Хакс все с тем же выражением лица повернулся к нему.  
  
— Какие ваши умозаключения на этот счет, магистр? Желаете высказаться?  
  
Кайло прокашлялся. Он начинал смутно припоминать, зачем сюда пришел.  
  
— Удовлетворительно. Это не предел, разумеется, но уровень подготовки приемлемый.  
  
Хакс приподнял бровь.  
  
— Считаете, что могло бы быть лучше? — спросил он странным тоном. Слишком невинным.  
  
А он не мог случайно… Кайло снова почувствовал прилив крови к лицу. Она застучала в ушах, сердце бешено забарабанило в груди. Нет. Хакс не стал бы нарочно… Рыжий. Мерзкий. Ненавистный.  
  
Тот продолжал выжидательно смотреть. Кайло заметил, как дрогнули кончики губ. Кажется, Хакс еле удерживался от смеха. Уже не в первый раз захотелось разбить ему лицо.  
  
— Могло бы быть лучше, да, — процедил Кайло. Он хотел уйти, но тело все еще отказывалось двигаться.  
  
И Хакс направился к выходу первым.  
  
— Я поработаю над этим, магистр, — бросил он на ходу. В голосе слышалось откровенное веселье. — И вы тоже не расслабляйтесь.  
  
Кайло сжал кулаки. Дождавшись, пока Хакс угарцует подальше, он стащил шлем и швырнул его об пол. Посмотрел на него с минуту, снова взял в руки — и фыркнул.   
  
Если Хакс считал, что он не почувствует и его эмоции, то он сильно ошибся, планируя эту свою невинную шутку. И отступать теперь было уже некуда.  
  
Дареному генералу, как говорится, в зубы не смотрят.


End file.
